


Bliss

by Legend



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Why is there such a lack of this ship people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend/pseuds/Legend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliss <em>noun</em> -<br/>1. supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment: <em>wedded bliss.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> _Summary definition of **bliss** found at  dictionary.com._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy._

Jackson thinks he’s in bliss.

The air around him is sweet and fresh, filling his mind up with a beautiful kind of numbness.

Besides the numbness, though, Jackson can feel a few things. He can feel the grains of sand beneath his heels, and the breeze on his cheeks, lovely and warm, and Jackson can feel Stiles.

He can feel Stiles as he curls up next to Jackson’s side on the beach blanket, can feel his right hand in Jackson’s left, can feel cool puffs of air on his shoulder when Stiles breathes out, slow and steadily in his sleep.

Jackson smiles and he laughs, and he’s so _happy_ , and the shaking of his chest wakes Stiles, and Stiles wants to know _what’s so funny Jackson?_ but Jackson can’t possibly articulate this feeling of such pure _joy_ , so when he sits up and Stiles follows him, and Stiles just laughs, Jackson hears that gorgeously unhinged, all-in sort of laugh of his, and laughs even harder.

They’re laughing, and smiling, and Jackson can’t breathe, but it _doesn't matter_ , because breathing in this moment is better than air.

Moments later, when Jackson finally calms down, Stiles is still smiling at him, and Jackson swears it’s the sun.

Jackson knows that he’s in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like this fought its way to being my first Archive entry into the Teen Wolf fandom. Interesting. 
> 
> Anywho, this is for a dear friend of mine from Tumblr with whom I had a _Why is there so little Stackson love here in the fandom?_ powwow a while back. 
> 
> Here you are, Shmacks.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you all for reading, and thank you to the wonderful woman who gave me an invite here_


End file.
